Konoha's New Child
by SandScriptor
Summary: With orochimaru still on the loose and sauske out for revenge a new plot has been set in motion to complete both their goals, unfortunatly Sakura is caught in the crossfire of their dreams.  Sexually explicit, entertaining.  My first story on FF.


The Child of Konoha

**Sakura Kidnapped!?**

Sakura lay in her bed, dreaming, of her most recent evening. It was her 18th birthday, she was finally a real woman. Even though the celebration was at a rest stop that they had been at on a mission from Tsundae everyone was at her birthday celebration, except Sasuke, he was still missing with Orichimaru and Kabuto. That evening even Kakashi was at her party and he gave her a kiss, even through his mask she was overwhelmed. Sakura always had a small crush on Kakashi, he was so mysterious, and handsome. As she slept her mind filled with the thoughts of being together with Kakashi.

She lay on a bed slowly being caressed by Kakashi, running his hands down the side of her glowing skin. She breathed with passion that is only comparable to sheer excess of pleasure releasing her body. In her dream though he was still wearing his mask, she thought this added more sexuality towards the enigma that she so desired to be with. His hands were doing more to her than his mouth could ever hope to accomplish she dreamed. Gently moving across his hands down her breasts pausing for but a moment to gently fondle the tip most part of her nipple causing her to gasp as if a gentle whisp of air had just moved across the sensitive skin. Kakashi's hand continued slowly to the cusp of her woman hood. She prepared for the utmost pleasure his fingers slipped in gently to her, she quivered with a bit of unfamiliarity.

"Oh Kakashi," Sakura cried out in her sleep.

"Sakura chan!?" Naruto screamed. Sakura came out of her sleep instantly as she looked to her now opening door.

"GET OUT!" She screamed at Naruto. He clothes were wet from sweating thought the nights passion, she hoped it was all sweat. She stood up and removed her pink pajama's with colorful slugs on them. She put on a towel and walked outside her room.

"S-s-sakura?" Naruto stared at sakura.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT! I'm going to the bathes and then we can be on our way!" She turned and walked away past Naruto who was still staring and standing dumbstruck at Sakura. It had been a while since he had seen her so revealed.

"Wait, sakura-chan!" Naruto said running up to her. "We were supposed to get to the Sand village as soon as possible to deliver a message to Gaara."

"Yes, and before I go with you into the desert for a few days I want to be clean." She said, as she walked into the ladies room, leaving Naruto at the door.

Sakura laid in the warm springs bath remembering her dream and relaxing knowing that the mission they had been sent on was completely bogus. Hokage Tsunade couldn't handle Naruto being around pestering her with S-Ranked missions so she sent them on a bogus mission to let her have some peace and quiet.

"Sakura, is that you?" A familiar voice asked. Sakura blushed and reached for the towel behind her.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura blushed covering herself with her hands.

"You know that this mission was my idea right?" Kakashi said.

"It was?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…I must tell you something Sakura," Kakashi said from behind the wall.

"What is it Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura wondered what it could be, whether or not he would say what she's been dreaming of.

"Sakura, ever since I saw you, I knew we were meant to be together, I want to make love to you, right now, right here." Kakashi appeared from behind the wall fully naked, except wearing his mask still.

"Oh Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura quivered, and suddenly felt hot, really hot. She opened her eyes and realize she had fallen asleep in the comforting waters. He skin was red and pruned as she got out quickly and realized it was already noon.

"What took you so long Sakura-chan?" Naruto stood waiting at her door when she came out after putting on her regular clothes.

"Nothing," Sakura said as they walked outside.

"Good Afternoon," Kakashi said as they walked out side he was waiting, talking with Paccun.

"Your mission is complete." Kakashi said while looking over Naruto who was making loud gestures and yelling about how it was unfair he wasn't allowed to go see Gaara.

Sakura who was attempting not to think of her dreams while looking at Kakashi was slowly loosing this battle. His stare seemed to pierce through her, deep within her heart of other places she felt a strange tingling. Paccun looked at Sakura strangely, almost happy but angry at the same time.

"Tsunade wants you to stay here longer. She wants you to make sure our boarders are safe for the time being, we have no idea when Akatsuki will attempt to take Naruto again. I will remain here on the look out, you two have a good time." Kakashi said.

"REALLY!? WOW!!" Naruto said only listening to "you stay here longer, you two have a good time." "Sakura-chan would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked attempting to be sly but only succeeding in being equally as creepy as he has ever been.

"There's no one else to have dinner with…unless…you want to come too kakashi-sensei." Sakura looked back but Kakashi was already gone. "Oh…"

That evening inside the Small Springs Rest Stop where Naruto and Sakura had been staying for the past two nights, she was tuning out Naruto for the second night in a row.

"So then I told Kiba, NO Sakura-chan hasn't kissed me! Can you believe he thought that, I mean, unless, you want to, ya know…" Naruto stared blankly at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked Naruto noticing that he'd finished talking.

"Nothing!" He responded blushing heavily. "Nothing at all, but then Hinata showed up and just stood there blushing. She's so weird!"

"Where do you think Kakashi-sensei has been, we haven't seen him in days, I'm really worried about him." Sakura said with a sense of dread in her.

"I'm sure he'll be around sometime, he's always late where ever he goes anyway, it probably caught up with him!" Naruto responded. "I'm sure…" he said now a bit worried himself.

"I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow Naruto," Sakura said with the best smile she could muster up.

Sakura put on her pajama's, freshly clean, and slipped into bed. She was attempting to sleep but no relief would come to her. Sakura's mind raced with ideas and possibilities of where Kakashi could be, only after each thought, intrigue or passion was exiled and left with worry.

A knock came at her door. "Sakura-chan!" she heard Naruto's voice call out to her with a bit of panic.

She got up and picked up a kunai and rushed to the door, she opened it slowly, she saw Naruto and Kakashi standing at the door looking fairly complacent.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"We need to talk Sakura," Kakashi said with a bit of a sour tone.

"Yeah sure, come in…" Sakura turned and entered her room followed by Naruto and Kakashi.

"Ren-ai(pleasure) no jutsu…" Sakura heard Naruto whisper quietly. She turned around and Naruto's hand was pulsing with a green light and he struck her in the for head with her hand.

"What are you do…do…ing…?" Sakura gasped as she felt her entire body tingle. She went to put her hands together to use a Kai(dispell) jutsu but the force was overwhelming. Sakura grabbed herself as she began to orgasm strongly. "Help…Help…" she squirmed on the ground as she looked back at Naruto and Kakashi. "Who…are… you…?" She struggled to ask between gasping breaths of passion as she attempted to cope with the most powerful orgasm she'd ever felt in her life.

"Sakura-chan…don't you recognize me…" after closing her eye's for a but a moment she opened the again, standing in front of her was Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke…no…" she whispered as she continued to attempt to hold her emotion in but struggling not to show any signs was nearing impossible.

"Kabuto-kun what did you do to her?" Sasuke asked with a villainous grin on his face.

"I released chakra into her brains pleasure centers, she's overwhelmed with pleasure at the moment, soon she won't be able to hold it in and she will climax and most of her muscles including her brain will become fatigued and she will pass out. Giving us ample time to get to her Master Orochimaru." A cloud of smoke now surrounded where Naruto was standing and coming from the cloud appeared Kabuto.

"I thought…AHHHH," Sakura screamed as all the passion she was holding in released and she thrashed on the floor for a minute before passing out from exhaustion.

"Though we have the time, Master Orochimaru does not, lets go," Sasuke said picking her up from the floor and putting her over his shoulder. "Check on him on our way out."

Kabuto opened the door to Naruto's room where he laid tied up and unable to move as well paralyzed by Kabuto after he snuck into his room looking like Sakura.

Sasuke and Kabuto walked out of the Small Springs Rest Stop without being seen by any of the patrons or staff off into the desert.

"Next time I get to be Kakashi and you are the dog," Sasuke said to Kabuto who responded with a laugh.

**The Desert Hideout**

Sasuke and Kabuto moved through the desert seemingly unstopping for a single day and night through a sea of sand they moved knowing perfectly how to get to their destination in an otherwise unmarked part of the desert. They arrived at a large stone in the middle of a field where bones of dead animals gathered near an empty pool where water once was. Sasuke holding Sakura over his should set her down on the sands and pushed his hand against a wall. In a moment a door opened allowing them entrance into the stone. Darkness cloaked them as they rode an elevator down into the earth, the heat of the desert slowly faded into the cold underground. The elevator stopped and they entered into a large room with several doors. In the center a man covered in bandages except for one eye and long black hair looked impatient.

"Did you get a proper subject Kabuto-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes," he knelt down and looked to Sasuke. "He picked the target, she is viable and able to carry out our plans. You must only hold on for another year my master."

"Excellent, how you've pleased me." Orochimaru said with a cold tone as if he was not pleased at all. "Start right away Kabuto, we have no time to loose. When this is over, I will destroy Konoha." Orochimaru laughed with obsession.

"Come Sasuke," Kabuto lead Sasuke to one of the many rooms. He passed into a laboratory filled with brewing potions and concoctions. Through a viewing room there was a man and two women only lit by dim candle light looking as if they were enjoying the pleasures of one another.

Kabuto walked into the room with Sasuke in tow holding Sakura in his arms now.

"Master Kabuto," said a young girl only twenty years of age. She stood fully naked groping the breast of a young girl on a table. Her hair was long and golden brown, down to her rounded backside. She was thin and beautiful, her breasts soft and perky, and eyes deep and green as the darkest emerald.

"Hello Master Kabuto," A young man said. He himself was naked and continually pressing his penis into the young girl on the table who seemed to be engaged in the act with the man. His hair was brown and shaggy at shoulder length. His eye's mercilessly cold and blue like the ocean. He was a bit bigger than the girl standing next to him but equally attractive with a sharp goatee to go with his clever smile.

"More," the girl on the table screamed. "please, more…" she cried. The young man stopped his thrusting into the girl and made a wicked grin as he pulled out and wiped himself down with a towel. The girl standing next to him held her down and with one hand, "Nemuri(sleep) no jutsu." The girl on the table passed out immediately.

"Kohaku-chan," he looked at the girl who was now putting a robe on. "I see that your work is fine as ever. What are you testing today?" Kabuto asked.

"I'm seeing the affect of our new Hidai(enlarge) jutsu." she said with a smile. As the young man turned around Kabuto and Sasuke saw that the man's member had become three times the size of a normal one.

"That's scary…" Sasuke said with a look of bewildered terror crossed his face.

"Daraku-kun, that isn't necessary for this assignment." Kabuto said pointing to Daraku's large penis.

"Yes master Kabuto. Kai!" His penis returned to it's normal size as he pulled pants on.

"Where did you meet these two?" Sasuke asked eyeing Kohaku.

"I met them in a village outside the Sand. They were under close observation by myself for sometimes, practicing and creating new jutsu's mainly involving in sex. I've found that many of their talents were able to subdue and even kill opponents, and if not that use their techniques to bribe officials. I've found them to be very useful, they were the ones who designed and created the Ren-ai jutsu." Kabuto said.

"Are they?" Sasuke said.

"Yes," Daraku answered. "I was working on an expanded version of the Ren-ai jutsu called, Ren-ai gokusha (Pleasure Prison) jutsu. Filling the subject with intense pleasure that they beg for more, and if they don't get it they may die from the addiction. The only way to stop it is to put them to sleep and let them recover, if they wake too soon they will still be addicted and may do things to satisfy that condition that would cause great harm to everyone..

"Well I have a new job for you, I need you to prep this subject for the Shi-Do(seed) jutsu." Kabuto said.

"Really? Excellent." Kohaku smiled with what seemed to be intoxicating pleasure.

"How long Master Kabuto do we need to hold the Itoami Botai (life womb) jutsu?" Daraku asked.

"Three days, if you need a break Sasuke will take over for you Daraku." Kabuto said.

"I'll what?!" Sasuke said. "I will certainly not."

"You'll do it, and you will do it for Master Orochimaru. If you don't remember he's decided to let you keep your body in exchange for creating him a new one. We have the seed ready for her, all you need to do is help complete the jutsu and let Daraku use Arata Youji (new child) jutsu and then we will be able to put her back as if nothing happened." Kabuto explained.

"How do you think I can help, I don't even know the jutsu!" Sasuke said.

"I'll show you," Kohaku said looking Sasuke up and down giddily.

"Call me when I'm needed," Sasuke said leaving Sakura on the floor and leaving the room quickly and nervously.

"Well I'll leave her to you two," Kabuto said lifting up Sakura and giving her to Daraku. Daraku removed the sleeping girl from the table and set her into a chair with a very large rounded pole in the front center of the chair. He placed the girl on it so that the pole went deep inside her.

"She'll be happy to wake up," Kohaku laughed.

Daraku walked over to Kohaku and kissed her deeply moving his hand on her back gently caressing her skin, his fingers glowed green simulating the skin making his caress even more pleasurable. He rested his hand on her lower back and finished the kiss moving towards Sakura. They placed her on the wooden, but padded, table and strapped her arms down. Daraku moved to a table and pulled out some scissors and cut off her shirt exposing her lightly tanned skin and small but supple breasts. He continued and sheered off her pants and panties exposing a neatly cut patch of pink hair matching Sakura's hair that ended at the cusp of her vagina.

"Kai jutsu!" Kohaku said. Sakura woke up, groggy and disoriented she attempted to look around. The candle that barley lit those in the room around her gave her a sense of fear even more so then ever.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered.

"No, my name is Daraku, you will not remember me, but this will be the best experience of your life. This is my partner, Kohaku, she will make your wildest pleasures come out of that large forehead of yours." Daraku said with a cruel grin.

"Where am I?" Sakura said a bit louder realizing that she wasn't wearing any clothes she attempted to cover herself but realize that he hands had been strapped behind her.

"Kakushigoto Run-ai (secret pleasure) jutsu!" Kohaku said as she placed her hands upon Sakura's head. "Don't worry dear, I'm just finding out your more secret desires. The White Fang? No, copy ninja Hatake Kakashi? Oh you bad girl? You have the desire for your teacher, but what else, lets dig deeper…a girl, pretty, blonde, Yamanaka Ino… you wanted her for so long… you weren't jealous that she liked Sasuke you were jealous she didn't like you. I see…" Kohaku finished.

"I'll start," Kohaku pressed her body against Sakura's and began to kiss her, immediately Sakura was aware of what was happening. She wanted to resist, but it felt too good to make it stop. Kohaku's breasts gently rubbed against Sakura's as one hand laid upon Sakura's hair the other traveled down the side of her body and caressed the bottom of her supple ass and down between Sakura's legs. Kohaku's fingers worked quickly and with expertise her fingers glowed a soft green illuminating the room slightly as her fingers worked their way around the labia and into her and back out finding the tip of her clitoris and having the nerves respond with extraordinary precision. It was only a minute into Kohaku's turn when Sakura struggled not out of terror but of passion, she squirmed beneath Kohaku and began to return Kohaku's kissing. Sakura climaxed powerfully moaning as her tongue and Kohaku's tongue met and pleased one another.

"Daraku, she's very new," Kohaku said.

"Well, let me see, stay there." Daraku said as he placed his fingers into Sakura gently. "She's a virgin. That explains a lot. She's a perfect candidate for Master Orochimaru. Well let us being shall we. Hold still my dear." Daraku inserted himself into Sakura gently as she moaned for the first time with utter pleasure she was down in a sea of constant passion. "Itsumademo Genjuu (forever strong) jutsu!" Daraku said. His body bronzed and rippled a glowing red came off of on himself, Sakura, and Kohaku. He began to push into Sakura deeply and come back out as Kohaku continued playing with her clit, and moving her hand to Sakura's left breast and continued to kiss her gently.

"Now darling," Daraku said, as Kohaku stopped for a moment simultaneously they connected their hands and formed a series of eight seals and stopped saying, "Itoami Botai jutsu!" Daraku's and Kohaku's bodies glowed bright blue as their chakra mixed with Sakura as they continued to fuck and indulge in the physical pleasures of one another Sakura's womb began to glow bright blue as chakra swirled around inside. Forbidden by the Itsumademo Genjuu technique Daraku was unable to climax through the event.

A single day passed as they were engaged with pleasures charka sparks were flying around the room swirling the pleasure trio. Sakura was lost in the moments unable to think of anything but the pure swooning and physical exploration of her body. She stayed in a constant state of climatic pleasure through the day. The Itsumademo Genjuu jutsu stopped them from needing food, water, keeping their bodies in a constant state, as if their internal organs except the reproductive organs were frozen in time.

Kabuto entered the room watching the action for a moment.

"If there's one thing I don't enjoy Master Kabuto, it's voyeurs." Daraku said.

"Do you need someone to take a break for you Daraku-kun?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes, that'd be nice. Our other subject needs to wake for a bit." Daraku responded.

"I'll fetch Sasuke," Kabuto laughed and walked out of the room. Moments later he returned with Sasuke. "You'll have to reform the seal once Daraku's been removed, the ability to keep her womb in perfection is in you performing the seal and keeping up the input of chakra through your penis into her vagina.

Sasuke shuddered as the words made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Did you learn the Itomai Botai justu?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes…" Sasuke responded.

"Well… go get in there…" Kabuto laughed again and exited the room giving Sasuke a bit more privacy, which in this case was very little considering Kohaku and Daraku were already naked and engaged in the sexual experience with Sakura. A girl who he never really had physical attraction to but seeing her now she looked a bit more gown up, and mature.

"Stop standing there, and get naked." Kohaku laughed she turned back and continued to kiss Sakura.

"You need to make it soon, first use the Itsumademo Genjuu jutsu so you don't ruin the technique." Daraku said.

"The what?" Sasuke looked a bit confused.

"We're gonna have to do this the hard way huh? How many women have you been with?" He asked Sasuke.

"None." Sasuke responded nervously.

"Oh dear," Daraku said.

"What?! I can't kill Itachi if I'm just spending all my time screwing random girls!" Sasuke responded angrily.

"Hey, save your anger for her," He pointed at Sakura.

"Well you put your penis there." He pointed into her vagina, and Sasuke looked confused even more.

"You'll figure it out, get to it." Daraku said and pulled out of Sakura's body.

"What…" Sasuke didn't have time to be confused he ran up, and stripped off his clothes quickly, knowing that he had limited time to have the seal's upkeep he pulled out his already aroused penis and plunged in.

"Why hello there," Kohaku turned and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down, his penis had missed Sakura and slipped inside Kohaku.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…" Sasuke turned red all over and pulled out of Kohaku, aiming this time he put himself into Sakura, who was already warm and loose thanks to Daraku. It felt wonderful Sasuke thought. Thoughts of killing Naruto, Itachi, everything exited his head.

"I'm not," Kohaku said.

"Enough talking. Form the seal we have seconds left." Daraku said with dissapointment in his voice.

Sasuke and Kohaku both formed the eight seals and reformed the seal, Sasuke started to get into a rhythm with his motion in and out of Sakura who wasn't aware there was a change in the person. Daraku moved to the girl sitting in the chair and woke her up. She moaned with pleasure and looked around as if lucid again out of the spell.

"What's going on," She asked still disoriented.

Daraku moved into a small pouch that was on a table to the left of him and pulled out a small red food pill and gave it to her. She ate it slightly and perked up to full attention feeling better immediately. "Kakushigoto Run-ai jutsu!" Daraku yelled as the girl seemed to scream with pleasure. The girl had short brown hair tied up into two buns, she had large breasts and slightly pale skin she began to hop in the chair as Daraku began to use her for sexual release he was in pure climax for more then two hours. She was covered in him as she continued to beg for more.

"How can a girl with so many weapons be great at the art of sex." Daraku said.

"I love her too!" Kohaku said.

"What was her name again?" Daraku asked.

"TenTen," Sasuke responded loudly.

"Ahh yes, that's right." Daraku laughed.

"Why wasn't she the best candidate Master Sasuke?" Kohaku asked.

"She wasn't a virgin, remember dear." Daraku responded.

"Oh yeah when I used the Kakushigoto Run-ai I found that she had already been with some boy named Rock Lee." Kohaku said.

"Rock Lee?" Sasuke said. "Fuzzy eyebrows got laid…before me…"

Kohaku and Daraku laughed intensely.

They continued for another hour when Sasuke felt funny.

"Daraku! He's going to ruin it!" Kohaku shouted.

Sasuke began panting as he moved in and out of Sakura's warmth.

"Damnit," Daraku stood up putting out what looked to be a black cigarette known as a Junan Kemuri (pleasure smoke). A substance that gives you the feeling of being licked all over your body, only people with chakra can obtain the feeling. Daraku moved to the side and grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of Sakura and tossed him back to the floor as he moaned with pleasure.

Daraku put himself back into Sakura and used the Itsumademo Genjuu and Itomai Botai jutsu's to continue the cycle.

"How's everything going," Kabuto opened the door, but shut it just as quickly when Sasuke unleashed his pleasure upon the door which Kabuto happened to open. Waiting a moment Kabuto opened the door again, "If I wasn't a ninja…" he said. Sasuke laid on the floor, sweaty and exhausted unable to move he fell asleep.

"I thought he'd be different," Kohaku said.

Kabuto and Daraku laughed.

"Master Kabuto we're nearly finished, her womb is ready in a few moments. Do me a favor and put her to sleep please." Daraku said nodding to TenTen who looked like she was pleasing herself and shouting that she should be the one not Sakura in the middle of them, and how it wasn't fair at all, she was chosen first. Kabuto moved over to he, TenTen nearly ripped his pants off attempting to get to his manhood but before doing so was put to sleep by a quick hand maneuver.

"She's ready now Master Kabuto," Daraku said.

"Here," Kabuto handed him a vial with seemed to be a white substance inside.

"Who's is that?" Kohaku asked.

"Sasuke's?" Kabuto said.

"That's not the right vial…" Daraku said.

"I got the sample myself, now do it." Kabuto said and looked ashamed.

"You…" Kohaku began.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Kabuto shouted and gave Daraku the sample.

Making nine seals and focusing on the vial, the substance released and went into Sakura as she screamed with a final moment of pleasure she squirmed attempting to free her hands in some unconscious way. She was unable to do anything but she felt so good she didn't care at all what was happening to her. Kohaku stepped off her and to the side of Kabuto. Kabuto caressed her chest where a inch and a half scar was. "It's healing nicely," he said.

"It wasn't fair of you to stab me through with your sword Master Kabuto," Kohaku said.

"You tried to bite me, it's unacceptable, plus I knew what I was doing." Kabuto said with a wicked grin.

They laughed for a moment as Kohaku put on her robes and Daraku put his pants on and relit the Junan Kemuri passing it to Kohaku they sat down, Kohaku on Daraku's lap as Kabuto picked up Sakura and stepped over the naked sleeping Sasuke.

He placed Sakura back down in the room beyond. He put his hands over her face and his hand glowed green. "Sorry, but in the morning you will remember nothing, and it's for the better…we will see you again soon…" Kabuto said and wiped her memory of what happened to her for the last four days. The last memory he left her with was sleeping that evening after her birthday.


End file.
